L'ordre des choses
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: OS 1 Peur : sentiment, émotion ressenti face à une menace ou un danger... (M à cause du langage) petite référence microscopique à M-PREG OS 2 Angoisse : grande inquiétude, anxiété profonde née du sentiment d'une menace imminente mais vague
1. Tout va bien aller

La peur. Je croyais la connaître. Je croyais connaître par cœur ce goût acre de souffre qui se répand autour de nous et en nous. Je croyais savoir avec exactitude toutes les facettes qu'elle pouvait receler. Mais là… Là je suis pire qu'apeuré. Je suis littéralement en train de trembler de peur. Mes mains se resserrent autour du volant, faisant crisser le cuir et blanchir mes jointures. Je ne suis pas loin de sentir mes griffes percer ma paume. C'est plus fort que moi. Mon cœur bat à coup sourd, manquant de me casser les côtes. Ma respiration se hache. Il me faut de l'air. Comme un diable je jaillis de la voiture, le moteur tourne en ronronnant à côté de moi, inconscient de mon trouble. J'aspire l'air frais de ce mois de septembre. Je la regarde. Il faut que j'aille la rejoindre. J'avance d'un pas. J'allais en effectuer un autre que quelqu'un me saisit par le dos de ma veste, m'immobilisant. Mais, hey, j'ai une force herculéenne de loup-garou personne peut m'immobiliser. Sauf que je reconnais l'odeur.

\- Faut que j'aille la sortir de là Stiles ; _je geins, je pleure presque_

\- Ça va aller mon loup ; _il me réconforte, sa main passant du dos de ma veste à mon ventre_

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! ; _il me coupe un peu sèchement_ ; Tu rentres dans cette voiture fissa

Lui-même s'y glisse et me foudroie de ces yeux d'or. Je serre les dents, elles grincent les unes contre les autres. Mon cœur bat toujours aussi fort. Je sens qu'elle est là-dedans et je sens qu'elle a besoin de moi. J'envisage une seconde de faire fi de l'ordre de mon mari, rien qu'une seconde, mais il me rappelle de la voiture. Il l'a senti. Bien évidemment qu'il l'a senti. On est lié depuis 7 ans. 7 ans qu'il me côtoie jour et nuit, dans mes bons jours comme dans les mauvais. Il a dit le jour du mariage qu'il savait interpréter le plus petit de mes froncements de sourcils. Je le crois. Il en est tout à fait capable. Mais ce qu'il me demande là. Je me sens déchirer en deux. Il ressort de la voiture en soupirant, revient se poster derrière moi. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule et tout doucement, tendrement, rien que pour moi, il se met à parler.

\- Pour moi aussi c'est dur Der'. Mais on a pas le choix. Faut qu'elle y aille…

\- T'as pas peur ?

\- Peur ? ; _il ricane avant de m'embrasser la peau sous l'oreille_ ; J'ai eu peur dès que je l'ai eu dans les bras, dès qu'elle a poussé son premier cri. J'ai eu peur de tout. Dès qu'elle était malade, j'aurais souhaité être loup pour aspirer son mal. Quand elle tombait, même si ça ne durait qu'une minute ou deux, je brûlais de prendre moi sa blessure. Mais je peux pas. C'est l'ordre des choses. J'ai eu peur dès l'instant où elle est apparue dans nos vies.

\- Alors comment tu peux être aussi serein ?

\- Parce que c'est l'ordre des choses ; _il me presse plus fort contre lui, envoyant une vague de courage, de force et d'apaisement_ ; La maternelle c'est l'ordre des choses

Au même moment je voie ses couettes apparaître derrière un carreau. Elle sourit en grand, agite sa main et disparaît à nouveau.

\- Et si elle se transforme ? Si elle flash ? Si elle…

\- Derek ; _il soupire en me forçant à me retourner, il plonge ses yeux dans les miens_ ; Tout va très bien aller pour la petite Aurora Hale ok ? C'est une Hale donc elle sait ce qu'elle fait. En plus elle a été très bien éduquée... Par moi ; _je trésaille et il me colle une bourrade affectueuse dans le ventre ;_ Idiot! Il y croit ; _il me pose un léger baiser sur les lèvres_ ; Tout va très bien aller ; _il répète encore_

\- Et si les autres enfants lui font du mal ?

\- Roh Sourwolf ; _là il explose carrément de rire_ ; Qui aurait pu penser que t'allais être un papa poule comme ça ?

La porte de la maternelle s'ouvre et des petits pas courent vers nous. Comme un seul homme on se retourne. Notre fille arrive. Avec ses yeux vert d'eau et son sourire à la Stiles.

\- Hey poussin ; _je me penche et elle vient se nicher contre moi_

\- Papa tu sais que ça va aller hein ? Faut partir et me laisser ; _elle me caresse la joue et mon cœur se serre, j'ai envie de pleurer_ ; Faut partir! ; _elle flash de ses petits yeux rougeâtres_

\- Tu crois impressionner qui là ? ; _je glousse un peu et laisse le rouge prendre possession de mes prunelles_

Mon loup, qui comme moi s'inquiète et n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se manifester, vient consulter le louveteau de ma fille. Il jappe, il court dans tous les sens, après sa queue, il semble heureux, il semble… Bien. Elle semble bien. J'inspire encore son odeur, parfait mélange de nous deux. J'embrasse sa joue ronde.

\- Ok, on va y aller ; _résigné je me relève, mon précieux fardeau dans mes bras_ ; On va te laisser toute seule, au milieu de 15 autres gosses, dans un bâtiment clos et…

\- Der' ; _gronde Stiles en s'approchant pour embrasser notre fille_ ; Tu te souviens hein 'Rora ?

\- Ouip daddy ; _elle inspire genre blasée_ ; Pas manifester le loup, pas s'énerver, pas grogner…

\- Pour ça pas de doute tu tiens de ton père ; _il rit encore et ce son m'apaise maintenant_

\- Tout va aller ; _elle roule des yeux et me tapote le cou pour que je la lâche_ ; Pis y a Maxine avec moi

\- Ouais ; _je grogne, la fille Mccall…_

\- Der' ; _prévient Stiles en me pinçant la hanche_ ; Bon file bébé. On se voit ce soir

\- Bisous papa ; _elle avance le nez et je viens y frotter le mien, puis je caresse l'aile et enfin la joue, je me retiens tellement fort de la serrer contre moi et de m'enfuir dans la forêt ;_ Papa ; _elle rit, chatouilleuse_

\- A ce soir ; _Stiles se contente de lui coller un bisou sur la tempe et me force à la poser au sol_

Ses petites jambes la ramènent déjà vers ce lieu maudit ! A la porte encore un coucou et elle est engloutie dans le couloir. Je gémis à nouveau.

\- Bon ok ça suffit. Putain c'est moi qui en ais chié pendant 9 mois et c'est pour toi que c'est le plus dur ; _il me tire par la manche, me jette dans la Camaro et démarre lui, je me colle à la fenêtre_ ; Der' ? ; _je ne réponds pas_ ; Sourwolf ? ; _non plus, je boude voilà_ ; Amour ? ; _aïe là je peux pas ne pas répondre_ ; Juste une seconde imagine toi…

\- Imaginer quoi ?

\- Le collège ; _je me tends, collège avec adolescents_ ; Lycée ; _il souffle en me serrant la cuisse, lycée = petit copain_ ; Puis… La fac, peut-être loin d'ici ; _je gémis et des larmes emplissent mes yeux ;_ Et enfin le mariage. La confier à un autre homme que nous ; _il essuie mes larmes sur mes joues_

\- Jamais ; _j'hoquète_

\- Tout va très bien aller ; _il m'embrasse et me frotte la nuque ;_ Puis… On a du temps avant ça

\- Ouais, encore heureux ; _je pose mon front contre son épaule, qui aurait pu croire qu'il allait être le plus fort de nous_

\- Alors soit heureux qu'aujourd'hui ce ne soit QUE la rentrée en maternelle ; _il me met une pichenette sur l'oreille_ ; Allé amour. Tout va bien aller ; _il sourit encore et je trouve de la force dans ce regard, assez pour répéter et me convaincre_

\- Tout va bien aller


	2. Tout ira très bien

J'ai écrit ça en... 30 minutes environ. Parce que les soirs de bad mood j'écoute du Aaron et... Cette idée est venue, apparue et je l'ai tapée. Je suis un peu mieux maintenant, après je ne m'en vais pas vous raconter ma vie ^^'

J'ai décidé de renommer le dossier, parce que ce n'est plus un OS, mais une suite d'OS.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, j'vous préviens déjà c'est court et oui possible qu'il y ait des suites. Des tranches de vie j'ai envie de dire.

Je vous embrasse les petits brownie, vôtre tourmentée et un peu tristoune Sam

* * *

\- PAPAAAAAAAA ; _le cri déchire la nuit et je me redresse en une seconde_

Stiles, à mes côtés dans le lit, a juste le temps de lever la tête de son oreiller que déjà je marche dans le couloir. Mes pas sont silencieux sur le parquet. J'avance et suis mon odorat et mes oreilles. Son cœur palpite. Je sens l'odeur acide de la peur. Un cauchemar, je diagnostique. Je pousse la porte et immédiatement elle ronronne. Elle est passée en mode loup pour avoir moins peur. Mes yeux en réponse et automatiquement se colorent de rouge. Je vais m'asseoir sur son lit et ce minuscule loup couleur ambre tacheté de noir vient se lover contre moi.

\- Chut Aurora ; _je murmure contre sa fourrure chaude_ ; Chut papa est là ; _ma fille gémit et hulule_

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Sourwolf ? ; _me demande en bâillant Stiles_

\- Non cœur. Tout va bien aller ; _je lui ressors sa propre phrase avec un sourire et il me tire la langue. J'attends d'entendre ses pas décroitre pour ordonner à notre fille de redevenir humain, elle rechigne mais le fait_ ; Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé princesse ?

\- Mauvais rêve ; _elle chouine encore tremblante_

\- Tu me racontes ? ; _je peigne ses cheveux doux de mes doigts_

\- Juste… L'école c'est… ; _elle se mord la lèvre inférieure_

\- Dis moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ; _je l'allonge dans son lit et vais me caler tout contre elle_

\- Mais Daddy voulait pas que…

\- Chut ; _je caresse sa joue_ ; Daddy ne peut pas savoir toutes les peurs qu'un louveteau peut avoir. Papa peut _; je fais flamber mes yeux rouges_

\- Tu diras rien ? ; _elle déglutit nerveusement_

\- Je te promets petit loup _; je croise les doigts dans mon dos, Stiles et moi, on se dit tout et on se dira toujours tout, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne_

\- C'est difficile l'école. Je sais pas comment Maxine elle fait pour pas être angoissée. Moi j'ai tout le temps peur. Peur de m'emporter et de flasher. Peur d'être surprise et de gronder. Peur d'être remarquée et de me changer pour disparaître. J'ai peur tout le temps. Souvent je le sens gratter à l'intérieur de moi. Pour plus de liberté. Et je sais pas comment lui en donner. Des fois je sens que tout mon corps brûle et me démange et… Mon cœur s'emballe et… ; _sa respiration se hache, son cœur en effet s'emballe._

Je sais que Stiles est revenu. Je sais qu'il est assis sur la dernière marche. Et je sais même qu'il se retient pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Parce que c'est une peur qu'il a au fond de lui. Que notre fille soit plus louve qu'humaine. De perdre le contact qu'il a eu en privilège pendant la grossesse. De perdre ce lien. Il sait que sur ces angoisses là il ne peut rien faire. Il doit me laisser faire. Et il a beau ne rien dire, ça le bouffe.

J'enroule mes bras autour d'Aurora et tout doucement je me mets à lui raconter moi comment ça c'est passé. Je lui parle longuement, l'apaisant peu à peu, cherchant même à la faire rire un peu. Puis elle se remet à parler. M'expliquant les ressentis qu'elle a. Je crois deviner que ma fille, comme moi, aura une tendance excessive à la prudence et à la crainte. Elle sent déjà bien plus que Maxine nos humeurs et nos émotions. Elle sent quand je vais mal, comme ce premier jour à la maternelle. Elle sent quand Stiles et moi on s'est un peu engueulés. Elle sent beaucoup de chose.

Je lui parle calmement. Je lui raconte les bourdes de Stiles au début de notre rencontre quand on était en public. Il ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Son père a du être au courant même pas 15 jours après qu'on est officialisé sortir ensemble. Elle rit et se moque tendrement de son Daddy. Mais je sens que la peur est toujours là, tapie au creux de son cœur, logé dans sa tête et grignotant son sommeil.

\- Princesse tu veux que je chante ? ; _je souffle tout contre sa nuque_

\- Tu le ferais ? ; _je n'aime pas trop chanter, c'est un exercice que je laisse à Stiles_

\- Pour toi comme toujours

\- S'il te plaît Papa, jusqu'à ce que je dorme

\- Très bien mon petit loup

Je me redresse et elle vient poser sa tête tout contre mon torse. Je me racle la gorge et inspire. J'entends Stiles s'approcher. Je souris.

\- Viens little bird ; _je lui murmure_

Little bird… Même ce surnom à une histoire de loup derrière. Je secoue la tête. Faudra que je la raconte à Aurora demain.

\- Tu vas mieux ma 'Rora ? ; _murmure Stiles en s'accroupissant devant elle, à genoux sur le parquet_

\- Je suis désolée daddy ; _elle marmonne en serrant ses petits doigts contre mon t-shirt_

\- De quoi poussin ?

\- De pas être assez forte ; _la honte vient saler son odeur_

\- Oh ma grenouille ; _il monte sur le lit_ ; T'es tellement forte ! Tu t'en rends pas encore compte ! T'es dans une école avec pleins de gens ennuyeux ; _elle glousse_ ; Moi à ton âge j'étais en école spécialisé ; _bon c'était pour son trouble de l'attention mais on lui dira plus tard_

\- Vrai ? ; _elle se redresse et avance sa main, il vient enrouler sa main autour de la sienne pour caresser ses doigts de son pouce, j'attrape sa main gauche et noue nos doigts_

\- Oui. J'étais dans une école avec pleins d'enfants différents. Dont tatie Lyds. Parce qu'elle est une fée

\- Oooohhhh t'as pas pu rester avec les autres ?

\- J'ai pas réussi

\- Alors si…

\- Si tu n'y arrive pas il n'y a aucun problème mon petit ange ; _il embrasse son front et elle est tout à coup apaisée, un mot, une phrase de Stiles alors que j'ai bataillé pendant 40 minutes_ ; Soit pas jaloux Sourwolf ; _il marmonne avant d'embrasser rapidement ma bouche_

\- J'suis pas jaloux

\- Menteur. Je l'entends pas mais… Je sais lire là dedans ; _il me fixe de ses yeux d'ambre_ ; Et je sais décoder ça, tu le sais ; _il lisse les rides de mon front de nos doigts unis_ ; A n'importe qui mais pas à moi

\- Je sais pas si j'ai envie de t'embrasser ou de te mordre

\- Si tu chantais plutôt ; _il sourit taquin_

\- Oui papa, chanson, chanson

\- Bon ok, ok

Je tire Stiles contre moi. Il ne se fait pas prier et vient se lover contre mon flanc. Notre fille se glisse entre nos corps. Au centre de nous. Au chaud. Là où est sa place. Entre nos bras. Au centre de notre amour. Je m'éclaircis encore la voix et lance tout doucement, rien que pour eux.

 **Little Love** (Petit Amour)

 **Come on dance around** (Allez danse, tourbillone)

 **Shine upon the ground** (Au dessus du sol, rayonne)

 **From me to you** (De toi à moi)

 **Don't you know I'm strong ?** (Ne sais-tu pas que je suis fort ?)

 **I could win the world** (Que je pourrais vaincre le monde)

 **For you, for you** (Pour toi, pour toi)

 **Don't you ever cry ?** (N'as-tu jamais pleuré ?)

 **I would stop breathing** (J'arrêterais de respirer)

 **For you, for you** (Pour toi, pour toi)

 **Don't worry, life is easy** (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

 **Don't worry, life is easy** (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

 **Have you ever fly ?** (As-tu déjà volé ?)

 **Let me teach you how** (Laisse-moi te montrer)

 **I'll do, I'll do** (Je le ferai, je le ferai)

 **Drive upon the moutains** (Conduire au-dessus des montagnes)

 **Dive into the moon** (Plonger dans la lune)

 **I'll do, I'll do** (Je le ferai, je le ferai)

 **Don't worry, life is easy** (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

 **Don't worry, life is easy** (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

 **Be my unicorn** (Sois ma licorne)

 **I'll chase all the dragons** (Je poursuivrai tous les dragons)

 **For you, for you** (Pour toi, pour toi)

 **I'll buid you a castle silver gold** (Je te bâtirai un chateau d'or argenté)

 **It's your favorite colour I was told** ( On m'a dit que c'était ta couleur préférée)

 **Don't worry life is easy** (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

 **Don't worry life is easy** ( Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

Je répète la chanson jusqu'au moment où mon mari serre mes doigts. Signe qu'elle est rendormie. Je la recouche et toujours main dans la main on se recouche.

\- Elle est pétrie de doute comme toi hein ? ; _il pose sa tête contre mon épaule_

\- Les chiens font pas des chats ; _je ricane_ ; Mais elle est forte comme toi

\- Ooowww ; _je l'embrasse gentimen_ t ; Der' ?

\- Mh ? ; _je m'enfonce dans le lit, mes oreilles scannent au loin mais elle dort paisiblement, mon loup se recouche pour finir sa nuit_

\- Si déjà le primaire c'est galère comme ça, ça va donner quoi la crise d'ado ?

\- On verra en temps voulu p'tit cœur ; _j'embrasse son front_

\- Faudra que tu trouves une autre chanson ; _il me mordille la clavicule_

\- Je le ferais _; j'enroule mon bras plus fort autour de lui_ ; J'ai pas hâte d'y être

\- Mais c'est l'ordre…

\- Des choses je sais ; _je le coupe_ ; Depuis le premier jour tu me le répètes

\- Parce que c'est la vérité Sourwolf. Mais tout va très bien aller hein ? ; _il dégage une odeur d'angoisse à son tour et ses pupilles ambrées sont tourmentées_

\- Tout ira très bien mon amour. On fera front uni pour continuer dans l'ordre des choses

* * *

La chanson de Derek c'est Little Love d'Aaron, je ne m'approprie rien, juste ça collait au moment! Si vous connaissez pas elle vaut le coup d'oreille :D


End file.
